The invention is a method of supporting a breast in the correct position during breastfeeding by utilizing a device which supports a nursing mother""s breast during breastfeeding. This invention automatically places a nursing mother""s breast in the correct position for feeding to ensure the flow of milk, allows the baby to latch on to the breast more easily, assists the mother and the baby to control the breast during breastfeeding, leaves the nursing mother a free hand and enables her to move around while breastfeeding.
When a mother is nursing a baby, she needs to support her breast. The support of the breast generally serves several functions. First, it puts the breast in the optimal position for feeding. This position ensures the flow of milk and helps to avoid sore nipples. Second, it allows the baby to easily xe2x80x9clatch onxe2x80x9d to the breast. Third, especially for mothers with larger breasts, it assists the mother and baby in controlling the breast while feeding.
Currently, the recommended method for positioning the breast during breastfeeding is commonly called the xe2x80x9cC Hold.xe2x80x9d While one hand is used to hold the baby, the other is used to support the breast in the correct position. The thumb is placed on top of the breast and the fingers are placed below the breast to lift and support it.
The problem with the C Hold is that it is very awkward and difficult for a new mother who is nursing for the first time. In addition, holding the baby and performing the C Hold occupies both of the mother""s hands and restricts the mother""s movement. Nursing is a learned activity and is usually difficult when attempted for the first time. Learning how to nurse and having both hands in use while learning makes it all the more difficult. In addition, even for experienced mothers, using the C Hold means that the mother cannot do anything while feeding. This is especially inconvenient for mothers who have additional young children who need also need attention.
In one embodiment of the invention, the method of supporting a breast in the correct position during breastfeeding comprises the steps of utilizing a support member that has a generally trapezoidal cross sectional shape. The support member forms a back surface which is placed against a nursing mother""s body, a top surface which engages a nursing mother""s breast, a bottom surface that is opposite the top surface, a front surface that is opposite the back surface and engages the portion of the breast not supported by the top surface, and first and a second side surfaces which are opposite each other and interconnect the other surfaces.
The current invention avoids the problems that are inherent in the current methods for positioning a mother""s breast during nursing. The current invention, unlike current methods, automatically places the breast in the optimal position to ensure the flow of milk, allows the baby to easily latch on to the breast, assists the mother and baby in controlling the breast while feeding, leaves the mother a free hand and enables her to move around while breastfeeding.
It is an object of the current invention to provide a method of supporting a breast in the correct position during breastfeeding that will automatically place a nursing mother""s breast in the correct position for nursing therefore ensuring the flow of milk and helping to avoid sore nipples.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide a method of supporting a breast in the correct position during breastfeeding that allows the baby to easily xe2x80x9clatch onxe2x80x9d to the breast.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide a method of supporting a breast in the correct position during breastfeeding that assists the mother and the baby in controlling the breast while breastfeeding.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide a method of supporting a breast in the correct position during breastfeeding that leaves the mother a free hand and enables her to move around while breastfeeding.